


just stay close enough to get it

by sabinelagrande



Series: born this way [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom Rodney McKay, First Time, M/M, Sub John Sheppard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was a sub on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just stay close enough to get it

John knocked on Rodney's door, feeling conspicuous standing in the middle of the hallway. He nodded to a pair of scientists as they passed, hoping they weren't the type to gossip about unattached subs visiting unattached tops at night, even when those subs had perfectly innocent reasons to be there.

Ostensibly.

He shifted on his feet, preparing himself to wait; sometimes Rodney forgot when he was coming and didn't answer the door until John was actively beating it down. The fact that John kept coming anyway said things about him that he didn't particularly like, but this particular night, John didn't mind waiting. The longer the better, to be honest; he really didn't want to do what he was going to have to, and the longer Rodney left him out here, the more time he had to cut and run.

Of course, tonight Rodney was prompt in answering. "Don't just stand there," he said, motioning John in. "We have BSG to watch."

John stepped in, waving the door shut. "Kinda need to talk to you first."

Rodney didn't drop his laptop in shock, but he definitely fumbled it before setting it down. "You want to talk."

"Yeah," John said uncomfortably.

" _You_."

"I don't see anybody else here," John told him, starting to get annoyed.

"Sorry, it's just-" Rodney drew himself up to his full height, obviously steeling himself. "Go ahead, then."

John took a deep breath; it was now or never. "It's, uh, it's kind of come to my attention that, y'know," he said articulately, rubbing the back of his neck. "I think you might be, um, interested in me?"

"Oh, shit," Rodney said, and the look on his face was priceless and heartbreaking at the same time. "Look, I'm very sorry, it's just that-" He shook his head. "Never mind, whatever, if you want me off the team then I'll go, I know it's all my fault-"

"Rodney," John said.

"This kind of thing always happens to me," Rodney said, grabbing at his hair. "At least it won't get me sent to the frozen tundra this time, not that I expect a lot of sympathy from someone who was happy to live in Antarctica-"

"Rodney, shut up," John snapped, and Rodney was surprised enough that he actually quit talking. "I'm trying to tell you that, y'know, I don't mind. In fact-"

"But I thought you were gay," Rodney blurted.

John rolled his eyes, gearing himself up for giving this speech for the thousandth time. "Look, just because I'm in the military-"

"What?" Rodney squawked. "No, no, I meant- I mean, I walked in on you and Elizabeth, and well, you were drunk and she was in your lap and-"

"We're friends," John said flatly. "Nothing more."

Rodney looked vaguely disappointed. "Oh. Well, at any rate, you certainly don't want me."

John resisted the urge to point out that Rodney was kind of making him wish he didn't. He crossed his arms over his chest. "And what if I do?"

Rodney's eyes went wide and panicked. "Then, uh, um- this is a trick question, isn't it? Lorne is in the closet with a video camera, isn't he? I'm going to say something stupid about how I've been wanting to tie you up since I met you, and then it's going to end up being a big joke. Well, it's already not funny, so you can knock it right off."

John stared at him. "You have a really overactive imagination, don't you?"

"Oh, how I wish I did," Rodney said miserably.

John didn't really want to know the backstory on that one, because thinking about it was sort of depressing already. "So you want to tie me up?"

"I had some thoughts along those lines," Rodney said apologetically. "It's just that you're really hot, and you're- surprisingly enough- not an idiot, and you seem to be able to spend more than five minutes in my company without running for the hills. It's kind of a rare combination."

"Good," John said, pulling off his shirt and tossing it onto Rodney's desk.

Rodney looked at him with mixed shock and hunger in his eyes. "Um, so, now, then?"

John shrugged. "I'm not busy."

"Give me a minute," he said weakly. "I'm not really used to this- I mean, the whole, well, what you're doing, here. I mean, maybe you always go around throwing off your clothes in tops' bedrooms, but-"

John gave him a look. "Way to make me feel like a slut, McKay."

Rodney put his hand over his face. "I didn't know it was possible, but I think I am somehow getting _worse_ at this." He peered out between his fingers. "Unless that's a good thing? Because if that's what you want, I'm actually really good at that."

John was momentarily distracted by that mental image. "Maybe later."

"Look, let's make this negotiation as quick as possible, because I'm having trouble thinking straight with you all half-naked and everything," Rodney said. "If it's alright with you, I'm going to tie you up to-" He looked around his room frantically. "To that tacky Ancient whatever it is over there, and then I'm going to fuck your mouth. If you're good, I'll jerk you off. Does that sound good?"

John's mouth was already watering a little. "No complaints here."

"Good," Rodney said, sighing. He waved a hand at John. "You need to be naked. I mean, I guess you don't need to be, strictly speaking, but get naked anyway. You're too hot to be wearing clothes."

John turned his face away as he undressed, trying to hide his blush. He tried to go slowly, unbuckling his belt and pulling it through all the loops, shimmying out of his jeans instead of just shucking them off like he wanted to.

Rodney snapped his fingers. "We're burning daylight here, Sheppard."

"John," he said firmly. He bit his lip; he was screwing up already. "Sorry, I should have said, it's just weird-"

"Then stop wasting time, John," he replied. Relieved, John quickly got out of the rest of his clothing, leaving it in a heap on the floor. Rodney sighed. "Yes. Okay. Right. So go kneel in front of the sculpture thing, facing me. And no more talking. I only want to hear yellow or red from you."

John bit down the urge to reply, concentrating on obeying instead. He felt a lot better when he was actually, finally on his knees; he adjusted his stance, spreading his thighs a little wider, trying to be inviting but not so obvious about how much he wanted this.

Rodney stared at him for a long moment, taking him in; he licked his lip unconsciously, and John's face felt like it was on fire. "What was I- Oh, right, right, the tying up part."

He turned and dug around in his closet, coming up with a piece of the soft Athosian rope that had become a hot commodity on the Atlantis black market. Rodney walked over, squatting down behind John and grabbing roughly him by the wrists; John's cock jumped, but he kept his eyes forward.

"I'm never going anywhere without my cuffs again, I don't care how embarrassing it is carrying them around," Rodney grumbled, looping the rope around John's wrists. "It's worse having them be in another fucking galaxy. Try that." John dutifully wriggled against the bonds; for all his bitching, Rodney had actually tied him carefully and comfortably, anchoring him to the questionable Ancient statuary. "There we go. I don't think you're going anywhere."

Rodney stood up and stepped back. "Don't get offended or egotistical or anything, but I have been waiting to see you just like that since- since, I don't know, a really long time ago- but this? This is much better than I imagined." He hurriedly got rid of his pants and boxers; his cock was thick and hard and already a little wet at the tip, and John wanted it in his mouth more than anything he'd wanted in a very long time.

Rodney stepped in close. "I really wasn't kidding about fucking your mouth," he said, and his voice had something hard in it that made John go a little wibbly. "I don't want showy or fancy. I just want you to hold still and take it. Nod if you understand me." John nodded frantically, opening his mouth and shutting his eyes.

"That's right," Rodney said, running his cock over John's bottom lip before sliding it into his mouth. John just couldn't help it; he groaned in satisfaction, leaning forward to take more in. Just as soon as he did, Rodney moved back a little, making him work for it, and John didn't have a choice but to strain forward. Rodney knew exactly what he was doing; he stepped back until John was actively pulling against his ropes, chasing his cock.

"I'm a little bit of a sadist," Rodney said, putting his bare foot on John's chest and pushing him back. "I don't know if you could tell."

John had no end of smart-ass remarks in answer to that, but before he could screw up and voice any of them, Rodney stepped in again, grabbing him by the hair and pulling him onto his cock. John sighed in relief, keeping still and letting Rodney take the lead. Rodney worked his hips slowly at first, sliding in and out of John's mouth in long, steady strokes.

"Fuck me, you look beautiful like this," Rodney said, moving a little faster. There was awe in his voice, like he was just as amazed that this was actually, finally happening as John was. John shut his eyes tight, focusing on the feel, the taste of it. The ropes pressed against his wrists as he leaned forward, and he clenched his hands, just to make it tighter.

Rodney pressed in farther, enough that John wanted to struggle away from him; but he resisted the urge, breathing in through his nose and willing himself to calm down.

"You really like this," Rodney said, a statement rather than a question, and John was glad he couldn't talk, because he was far gone enough that all he wanted to do was babble about how much he really, really did.

Rodney was still talking, but John couldn't listen. He was saying something about how good it was, how long he'd been waiting, how perfect John's mouth was; John's face was already burning from what little he could hear. He kept his attention on Rodney's cock instead, trying to do as he'd been told as well as he could.

"Look at me, John," Rodney said sharply, and John flicked his eyes upwards, trying not to think about what a sight he must have been right then, with his mouth full of cock and tears starting to gather at the corners of his eyes. Rodney pushed in hard again, biting his lip. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_."

Rodney pulled away suddenly, groaning loudly as the first pulses of come striped across John's tongue. John didn't move an inch; he just stayed there and took it, took all of it. It wasn't until that moment that he actually felt like he deserved all Rodney had to say about him, all that praise.

He finally felt worthy.

Rodney bent over him, panting, supporting himself with one hand flat on the wall. He looked kind of ridiculous, pants and shorts around his ankles, his limp cock hanging out under the hem of his shirt, and it was embarrassing how much, how unconditionally John still wanted him.

Before John could think about it too hard, Rodney knelt in front of him, kissing him hard as he reached for John's cock, jacking him off quickly. He grabbed a handful of John's hair, using it to tilt his head, so he could bite at his neck. "Come for me," he said, his mouth against John's skin, and John made a ridiculous noise and did it, bucking up into Rodney's hand.

It was surprisingly not awkward as Rodney untied him, as they gathered their scattered clothing and dressed. "I actually do really want to watch Battlestar," Rodney said, reaching for his laptop and sitting down on the couch. "I don't get it smuggled in for nothing."

"Same here," John said, pausing cautiously in front of the couch. Was he allowed on the furniture now, or would Rodney want him to kneel? Should he offer him service? Would it be better if he just left entirely?

"Oh for fuck's sake," Rodney said, rolling his eyes. "Sit," he said, pointing at the other end of the couch, and John gratefully obeyed. Rodney wasn't finished; he grabbed John by the shoulder, guiding him until he was lying on the couch, his head in Rodney's lap. "Can you see?"

John swallowed, distracted by the way Rodney carded his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good," Rodney said, leaning forward to start the video. "Now shut up and pay attention to the Cylons."

"Can do," John said, smiling.


End file.
